


Philinda 'When Worlds Collide'

by AgentMicoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Lighthouse, Non-Graphic Smut, Philinda - Freeform, Sex on the Zephyr, Thanos Destroys the Earth, mentions of nudity, reality changing, world ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMicoo/pseuds/AgentMicoo
Summary: The World was lost, the Avengers defeated Thanos but at a cost, too high of a cost. Now Planet Earth a wasteland cracking itself apart, the only hope that remains is the spark of love with Melinda May and Phil Coulson, though they don't know they'll be what saves it.





	Philinda 'When Worlds Collide'

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, well this is my first attempt at the more mature side of fic writing. This isn't technically smut but there's mentions and heavy alludes to some sexual content though it's not really graphic, it's just there.  
> (I'm sure there's lots of mistakes I wrote this with a partially functioning brain but it's here for much needed fluff in the Fandom so enjoy. Seriously enjoy.)

It all went wrong, they couldn’t save the earth. Thanos won. Plenty of Phil Coulson's team fell first, during the initial wave. But before Thanos was able to fully destroy the planet, the Avengers beat him- with help from Phil Coulson and Melinda May. But now it was just them..

“The Zephyr doesn’t have much fuel left Phil. We’re still a day and a half away from the lighthouse and there’s been no contact from Fitz or Simmons.” Melinda calmly stated as she pressed a few buttons on the cockpit and stood up from her seat.

Phil sighed, “We failed..” his voice was almost broken, he promised to be the shield, and that shield broke. “It was too much. But we can rebuild one day.” May said as she put her hand on Phil’s chest. “The lighthouse is a safe haven, we prepared for worst case scenario.”

It was true, when Phil learned from fury’s toolbox that this place existed he had spent months preparing it with their team, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. It was a small team, but a team they could trust. 

An alarm started beeping in Phil’s watch. “Another gravity storm is in 5 minutes. Let’s land and bunker down.” May sat back down in her seat and looked for the closest open area they could find on the now nearly shattered planet that looked like a wasteland.

It only took a few minutes to land the Zephyr, their food and water supply was running low but they had each other. “You’re staring at me again, dork.” May told Phil as they both started laughing. “What can I say?” He questioned. “If you say the right thing you know what the reward is.” May grinned, fully aware of what she honestly had plans for the man in front of her. There was no guarantee they were making it to the lighthouse in time, and the planet was getting worse.. Much, much worse. “You know, despite everything that’s happened, being with you during it was all worth it.” Phil admitted, as May stood back up after securing the Zephyr securely to the ground.

“What do you know.. Right answer.” May said as she threw herself into Coulson into a deep passionate kiss. “If we’re going to die, let’s make it really worth it… Take your clothes off.” May said in a bossy yet passionately way, the gaze in her eyes were of a deep lust the two Agents had fought for way too long. Phil didn’t waste any time in the shirt coming off, in fact he ripped the buttons off, and May followed suite, her dirty button up shirt she had stolen from Phil came right off. 

The two Agents didn’t even notice the red glow outside the windows, unlike the dark moonlite shade that had become all too common in these last few weeks. 

“You aren’t going to fumble the ball again with the Bra, right?” May slyly grinned as they both stared at each other, both of them helpless like two teenages sneaking under the bleachers to make out during School. “How about a little guidance? I’m not old enough to learn some new tricks.” Phil chuckled in his lame attempt to be sexy. Though Melinda played along, no fear right now that the aircraft would shield them from the storm. May grabbed hold of Phils hands, “So you just go like this.” May guided his hands around her torso, “Then you just reach around the hook.” May once again guiding his hands to the hook, and let his hands explore for a few seconds. Phil relaxed his hands completely and let May do the rest of the work, their gaze never straying away from each other. May tightened her grip and let Phil feel the movement’s she was making until the constraining device came undone. “And it’s as easy as that.” May allowed the charade to continue as she let go of Phil’s hands and allowed the fabric to fall. “God you’re beautiful.” He stated as matter of fact, unable to deny the beauty of this women. The world is literally dead, and crumbling to pieces, a gravity storm is attacking the aircraft, and yet, Phil see’s clarity, he sees beauty- he see’s Melinda and everything else that accompanies. Phil leaned into Melinda’s neck and began kissing her lightly, tenderly, but enough to where she could let out a soft moan. This was about them, where they were, and what they were doing.

“Don’t stop.” May whispered into Phil’s ear, and he had no intention, not yet anyway, there was more to come, but right now he wanted to focus on making May happy.. End of the world and he was still focusing on other people's needs..

May expected no less on how gentle he was, though when she was getting a little frustrated she guided his hands to, ‘explore’ her body. “I could see you needed a little encouragement.” May chuckled as Phil seemed a little flustered. “I’m trying to not push too much. I want this to be perfect for you.” he told her simply, and May was touched by the gesture, he said ‘you’ not ‘us’ meaning his goal was simple. Make one person as happy as could be, and May wasn’t going to allow just that, especially if this could be the end.

“Phil.” May said as she unbuttoned her pants. “Lose the pants, tonight this is us.” Phil’s breath hitched and he listened to May, though she was taking her own advice. Even as the storm outside worsened they had tuned it all out. 

Here they were, both senior Agents fully nude, to stare at each other. “You’re drooling Phil.” 

Phil turned red, “Lies, all lies.” though it was truth, he was mesmerized by literal perfection 

“Lay down.” May demanded, though her tone was playful. Phil laid himself down on the Matts next to them and could feel his desire, her desire. The desire to become one in a time of pure lust. May climbed on top of him and found herself kissing him again, deeply and with more desire this time. May was almost ready, and Phil was definitely ready. Though they both took their time, they both followed the movements from the other. May broke the kiss and leaned into his ear, “Tonight is just us, and i’m going to show you the time of your life.” 

Phil felt the chill that coursed through his body as May whispered seductive things to him. “Ready?” Phil asked and May bit her lower lip and nodded.

As the events inside the Zephyr went on, the more their lust grew, the more the sky grew a dark shade of red, every second the storm worsened, and when the two had reached a climax in Unison the lightning had struck around them.  
Both Agents had stood up as they looked outside, they watched as red lightning struck the ground on continuous motions, every time the lightning struck a part of the view in front of them went white.

“Phil? What’s happening?” May asked, concerned and worried. This wasn’t a normal gravity storm. “I feel lightheaded.”

“I don’t know May, I don’t know.” The light had become blinding at this point and a loud screeching noise emitted from outside… Inside? Oh it was everywhere. “Don’t let go May, Don’t let go!”

\-------------------

The first thing Phil noticed when everything became clear was he was in bed, looking around there were pictures of a family, his family.. And memories to follow, but he had memories of another life, one where him and Melinda were on a dying planet, alone together as they made love, before everything faded away… Literally.

The memories were jumbled and they didn’t seem all there, memories being implanted wasn’t exactly new to him. He looked at the picture on his nightstand. It was him and Melinda, with their two daughters, Daisy and Robin.. That’s right, Daisy was 18 and Robin was just over a year old, still not talking, she wasn’t planned but he was the happiest Dad in the world when he knew he’d have another child in his life. 

Phil was trying to sort through the memories as he got out of bed and had found all his clothes he needed instinctively, he was still the Director of SHIELD, but they weren’t criminals here. He went to work, he came home. He made his way through the house and he could hear the sounds of Daisy from downstairs and what sounded like a fussy baby. Before long he was in the kitchen, May was cooking breakfast for everyone, and Daisy was sitting at the table trying to feed Robin. “Come on cutie, you have to eat.” Daisy said and Robin let out a playful giggle. Phil let out a smile. “Babies don’t like to listen.” Daisy said with a heavy sigh.

“Teens don’t like to listen either, right Phil?” Phil froze, May was still facing the stove away from him. “Babies are more rebellious, aren’t you Robin.” Phil cooed. “How’s everyone this morning?”

“Well, I have combat training with Mom today after we drop Robin off at daycare, and then she’s going to see how long I can keep a box in the air with my powers without breaking anything.” Daisy gently laid her head on the table to express her exhaustion, Robin thought that’d be a great opportunity to reach and pull her hair. “Ow.” Daisy said as she lifted her head back up. “All the toys you have and my hair is the best one? Can I have my hair back please sweetie?” Daisy pleaded in a dramatic tone. Robin let go of her sisters hair and made an attempt at grabby motions for Daisy to pick her up. “I’ll feed her Daisy.” Her Dad said.

“You are a lifesaver.” Daisy placed a kiss on top of Robins forehead. “You’re Daddy's problem now cutie.” Daisy moved a seat over and Robin seemed a little upset for a moment until Phil took the seat. His mind was racing but his heart was content. May came over and placed a few plates on the table and a cup of coffee for Phil. “Thanks, May.” Phil said as she leaned into a kiss before she took a seat between him and Robin. “If you can’t get her to eat I’ll take over.” 

It was a surreal feeling, another set of memories. Though it was becoming much clearer now, the family laughed as they ate and did their morning routine, Phil got Robin to eat her food, Phil enjoyed his coffee while they chatted about work, protecting InHumans and training the ones that want to become Agents.

“Daisy, can you drop Robin off at Daycare? Your father and I have some stuff to take care of before we get to the academy. Her bags all packed and ready to go.”

Daisy raised a questionable eyebrow but didn’t want to think about the reason she was sending the kids away. “Totally, yup. I’m on it.” Daisy got up and picked Robin up from the high chair, “Come on cutie, you’re coming with me today. I’ll see you guys at the academy.” Daisy said as she walked off, the faint muffle sounds of a whining Robin fading the further they walked away, the two waited for the door to close.

“Do you finally remember?” May asked and Phil stiffened.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, did she know?

“Our previous life, the real world, do you remember?” She asked again, her tone the same.

“Real World? Oh please tell me this isn’t another Framework..” The dread in his voice was highly audible. This world was perfect to that last t. 

“This is very real Phil. The Earth shattering, the red glow, the lightning, the incredible sex?” May grinned at the last part.

“What happened? The last thing I remember, everything just went… White. Are we dead? Please tell me I didn’t die again!”

“Thanos is what happened… Technically. After the Avengers defeated him the infinity stones shattered. The red glow was from the reality stone. Our incredible sex during that storm changed the world, and I’m not just saying that because the sex was fantastic.”

A tear dripped down Phil’s cheek, “I’m not even going to ask how you know all of this. But I have memories of our daughters being born. Our lovely girls that didn’t exist before. I have memories of taking Daisy to her first Daddy Daughter dance, the first meeting I had when she punched that bully Logan in the face. I’ve never been so proud.” Tears kept falling down, the emotions of everything picking up, May had a few tears that fell as well and she put her hand on his cheek. “This is our family now, we are a family. Let’s just hope now that we both remember that mind blowing sex doesn’t change history again.” 

Phil let out a smile, “Oh we’re going to have fun again, I think as Director we can go in a few minutes late.”

“It’s going to happen again, again and again. But grab those SHIELD condoms and make sure your naked by time you get upstairs.” May said as she stood up and grabbed his tie losely for a moment, “We have to make this quick.”


End file.
